witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos
Amos (아모스 Amoseu) of the Black Star is an A-Class Natural WH based in the Western HQ. He debuted in the first chapter and has so far made five separate appearances. He is a member of the Team Black Star (formerly named the Three Black Star Brothers and Team Dark Planet) and is the group's leader. Appearance Amos is a tall, well-built, middle aged man with a bald head and a dark mustache. He usually wears a black WH jacket with the typical black pants and WH belt. He occasionally wears gloves and a pin with a black star symbol. Personality Amos is quite selfish and doesn't always obey the rules in order to achieve wealth, going as far as to make a deal with a king, even if he wasn't able to achieve what was agreed upon. He isn't very noble, only doing the minimum requirement of his job. He is confident in his abilities and looks down on those he believe are weaker than him, he also appears to look down on those younger than him, or at the very least acts quite condescending towards them. Story The Red Witch Arc Amos is present in Cintra, where Tasha, under disguise, had been thrown into prison.Cho, Jung-man (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 1: Chapter 1: Page 16. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3465-6 It turns out that he and the other Black Star Brothers were well-known in the city because they made a deal with the King for money and a small castle. Amos is pointed out by East, who was in the same prison cell and disguised as a normal human. She pointed out he was riding a horse and publicizing himself. When East reveals herself as a Witch and summons her fake supporter, the Black Star Three Brothers challenge her. However, they are easily taken care of, and Amos is intercepted by Tasha, who swindles him out of the small castle. It is apparent that this is not the first time Tasha has had to help the Black Star Three Brothers. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Amos is seen again in WH HQCho, Jung-man (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 3: Chapter 10: Page 20. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3319-2 on his way to the court, passing Xing Bairong, Tarras Doberg, and Monica, who were sitting outside of the court. When Tasha is arrested with the charge of killing a WH witch, for which he is unwilling to provide an alibi for. However, in the nick of time, Amos arrives as a witness for Tasha's alibi. Amos recalls the incident in Cintra, and says that Tasha's help was invaluable, further emphasizing that it would be impossible for Tasha to travel from Cintra to the witch's location without using long-distance teleportation, which he would have had to contact Central for. When Linda Cuthburt reveals that another group of Witches had just been massacred with the Magic Bullets, the trial is suspended. When the others leave, Amos asks for the payment he gave to Tasha in Cintra to be returned. The Knight and Rose Arc Amos is sitting with his teammates during the information meeting.Cho, Jung-man (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 5: Chapter 17: Page 6. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3458-8 about the call for help from Britain and Bairong Empire. Deception in Bairong Arc Amos along with his teammates were on a witch huntCho, Jung-man (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 72: Page 28. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 when they received the order to assemble at Britain. Amos was seen grabbing a beaten up witch by the head with a broken machine (possibly the supporter of the witch) in the background. Escape from Britain Arc Amos and his teammates arrive in Britain after Tania Doberg summoned many WHs to the South. He was along with his team were also present with the other A-Class WHs when Tasha attempted to leave Britain, but was stalled by Words Blondy von Worth.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 14: Chapter 76: Page 20. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6181-2 Amos and his team were attracted by the noise and destruction caused by the fights during the time. Amos was surprised upon learning that Tasha cared about something other than money and tried to threaten him when Tasha didn't want to hand Halloween over. When Ran and Monica joined sides with Tasha, he failed at trying to insult them, as their supporters just dissed him back, making his colleagues laugh at him. After Surtr made a fire wall, Amos and his team left despite Elmar's protest due to figuring out that Tasha would have probably already left although they were also too lazy to attempt to pursue them. Before leaving He commented on how unprofitable this was and stated that his team never planed to act as WHs from the beginning. Word's comments on the vulgarity of his actions but Amos responds by laughing. Invasion Arc Amos and his brothers are to go South; along with Agnes, Ian Borris, Fidelio Philia and a few other A- class WH. Powers and Abilities As an A-Class WH, he would have considerable strength, enough to defeat ordinary witches, but at the beginning of the manhwa, he and the other two members of his team were beaten by East's fake supporter and had to ask Tasha to handle it for them. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A-Class WH is attributed with a unique insignia which is on the emblem. The emblem allows others to guess a certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. It appears his emblem is a black star. Hammer: Amos is shown to use a hammer proficiently, managing to break down a wall of earth and defeat common witches with it. Relationships Team Black Star Despite having a jerk like personality, Amos has shown to actually care for his younger brothers. The three get along well enough to be on a team together and his younger brothers seem to respect Amos enough to allow him to lead the team. Amos also showed concern for the two in the fight between them and East's fake supporters. Trivia *In the first chapter, his team was called the Three Black Star Brothers, but in chapter 17 it was called Team Dark Planet except in Magazine Chapter 121, the team name was reverted to Team Black Star. *The Three Black Star Brothers are a parody the Black Tri-Stars, from Mobile Suit Gundam. Their Final Move, Jet Stream Attack, is also the final move of the Black Tri-Stars. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Hunter